


Adjustments

by misaffection



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chaos 'Verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to adjust to the changes in her life. Takes place shortly after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/232532">Chaos Theory</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

Samantha Carter breathed in the scents of an alien world and released it on a contented sigh. Above her, the sky was a flawless, pale blue; the orange sun high and twinned with a ringed moon. A soft breeze rustled through the trees lining the far side of the clearing, and those gathered behind the ‘Gate.

Last time she’d been here, almost two years ago, she had been part of an assault team, bent on recovering her missing team member. She could still remember the anger, though time and forgiveness that blunted the edge. She no longer held that crime against him.

A smile curved her lips as a familiar sensation buzzed over her skin. She never failed to be aware of his approach. It leant an intimacy to their relationship that took her a while to get used to. Sometimes it still took her by surprise.

“Whatchya doin’?”

Human phrasing sounded odd in that clipped accent, doubly so when the symbiote added its echo. She smiled and put her hands over his when they settled on her hips.

“Nothing really, just enjoying the peace and quiet.”

“Quieter than the last time you were her,” he noted. There was no censure in his voice, rather a mild hint of amusement. Then again, he had every reason to be amused: she was here and not on Earth. Not in the SGC. He had won, in every way that mattered to him.

“I thought we’d agreed to not drag the past up.”

“That we had.” His sigh stirred her hair. “As we should.”

It was as close to an apology as he would get. She knew that. She accepted that, as she accepted him. It didn’t matter what he was, not any more. If she were asked, she would not be able to say when things changed, only that they had. She didn’t know what that made her.

Sam turned before that thought got out of control. His embrace was the sole place that her decision made sense, where she stopped wondering what her teammates thought of her defection. Where there was no need for concern for her reputation.

“Regrets?” he asked, voice soft in her ear.

She pulled back to look him in the eye. “Not a one.”


End file.
